wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Atramedes
Atramedes the Blind Dragon is a boss of Blackwing Descent raid instance. It has been reported that since Patch 4.0.6, Atramedes might be bugged. Several runs had to deal with the bugs and some did not encounter any bugs at all. Possible bugs at this time: *Increased sound levels on normal mode to 12 instead of 7. *Gongs not reseting sound levels for more information see WoW Forum Abilities You will have a 'sound bar' in this encounter. If it hits 100 Atramedes will aggro and kill you! (And kill you, yes even if you are the tank.) Thwack one of the ancient dwarven shields around the room to cause Vertigo to Atramedes. This resets everyone's sound to zero. He will destroy it when he recovers. * Ground Phase 80 seconds. * * * * * Air Phase 40 seconds. * * * * * Strategy This encounter revolves around the Sound Bar mechanic. All of Atramedes' abilities cause their target's sound bar to increase, and when 100% sound is reached Atramedes will begin hitting them for 30-50k fire damage per second until they die. Atramedes two targeted abilities, Sonic Breath and Flame Breath, are both typically used on the player with the highest sound. There are ten 'gongs' around the room that can be interacted with, using them will reset every raid member's sound to zero and stun Atramedes for 5 seconds. However when they are used Atramedes will become extremely upset with them and burn them to ash, so they can only be used once each. For most raids, gongs are used on a pace of one per ground phase (to interrupt Searing Flames) and one per air phase (to reset the kite path). Ground Phase During the ground phase, the main objective is to avoid Sonar Pulse. Several discs will spawn in the center of Atramedes and fly out towards random players. Players should avoid getting hit by these discs in order to avoid increasing their sound. Twice during the ground phase, Atramedes will cast Sonic Breath on the player randomly. This player should come close Atramedes while running away from Sonic Breath in one direction to reduce movement distance; all other players run in the other direction. Finally, Atramedes will cast Searing Flames. The moment he begins casting, a fire AoE pulse will activate, dealing damage to the raid and placing a few fire patches on the ground. The gong should be immediately rung once he begins casting. (ranged preferably) This resets sound along with interrupting Searing Flames. Air Phase As soon as the dragon starts flying, he'll start breathing fire all over the ground. This fire will follow targeted player. This is difficult to avoid as it moves about as fast as your character can run. In addition, sonar pulses will start to spawn underneath all members in the raid--which will increase everyone's sound level. Once the fire breath almost catch up with the targeted player, you should ring a gong to stun him. Then Atramedes changes target and found the gong, breath starts following the player who ring a gong until air phase end or ringing the other gong. This phase is very short--so you're probably safe to just run around until it's over, and try to leave your tank and melee dps a clear path to get back in range of the boss when he lands. Enrage On normal, there's a soft enrage in which the raid runs out of gongs to hit. Patch 4.0.6 introduces a 10-minute hard berserk for the heroic difficulty of this encounter. Loot Quotes ;Intro : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : ;Aggro * ;Searing Flame * ;Air Phase * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * Videos 10-man Heroic 10-Man Normal 25-man Heroic 25-Man Normal External links ;Guides de:Atramedes Category:Blackwing Descent bosses Category:Cataclysm